Unknown Love
by Supernaturalfan14
Summary: What happens when Simon and Jeanette have the same feelings toward another but are afrid the other doesn't like them. When they both decide to admit there feelings toward each other one of them gets hurt.


_Just tell her how you feel about her _Simon thought as he paced the floor. _But what if she doesn't like me that way, what if she only wants to be friends? _Simon had liked Jeanette since he first met her but never had the courage to tell her.

Meanwhile in Jeanette's room... "Eleanor, I know i should tell him but what if he doesn't want to be more than just friends?" Jeanette told her younger sister. "Jeanette listen just tell him how you feel, what is the worst thing that could happen? Eleanor said to her older sister, she tried to help but it didn't seem like it was working. "Well, Eleanor, the worst thing that could happen is that he can say that he doesn't like me!" At that moment Brittany walked in and looked at her sister with a disgusted look. "Please tell me you aren't talking about Simon. That guy is nothing but a nerd. Honestly Jeanette, I don't see what you see in him."

The doorbell rings, and Brittany goes and answers it. "Hello, oh it's just you." she mumbled at the sight of Simon standing in the doorway. "Is Jeanette home?" he asks. "Yeah, just a moment, let me go get her." Brittany left the door open and went to get her sister. Simon stepped into the entryway and stood there waiting for Jeanette, which wasn't to long. "Hi Simon, what are you doing here?" "Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the library with me." "Sure Simon that would be nice, I'll go get my purse."

Later on at the library… "So are you going to read or just keep starring at me?" asked Jeanette after she caught Simon starring up at her from his book. "Oh, sorry" Simon said as he looked down at his book real quick, his face red with embarrassment. "Jeanette, do you want to go across the street and have some ice-cream, I'll buy it." "Okay" and they headed off across the street. They came to the cross walk and waited for the icon to appear so they could cross. Soon they found themselves in the small ice-cream parlor. They were seated at a table near the window, and for a few minutes they sat silent, starring out at the road. Finally Simon broke he silence, "um, Jeanette, I was wondering, do, do you want" He was interrupted by the waitress, who asked them what they wanted to eat. "We'll both have the double chocolate chip blizzard" Answered Simon for the both of them. The waitress took there order and left while Simon took care of the bill, he walked over to the counter and when handed the cashier the $6.79 he owed and noticed his library card was missing. He ran back to were Jeanette was and said "Jeanette, I will be right back I left my library card at the table we were at." She looked at him and said "OK, well be careful crossing the street." "I will" he replied and he walked out the door. It didn't take him long to find his card once he arrived it was lying on the table exactly were he left it at. He hurried to the crosswalk, which at the moment was at the 'don't cross' icon. Once it changed he started to make his way across the street when out of now where a car came speeding down the road. Simon didn't have enough time to react and was struck by the vehicle. Jeanette seen this and got up an ran from the booth, out the door, and to Simon. The speeder had left the scene and people had stopped in the middle of the road to see what was happening. People were on cell phones calling to report the accident and get an ambulance over to the young chipmunk. Jeanette immediately called Dave to tell him what happened but instead Alvin was the one on the other end of the line. "Jeanette what's wrong i can't understand you when your crying, hold on I'll get Dave." There was a pause. "Hello, Jeanette, what's wrong. we will be there right away." He hung up the phone. "come on Alvin, Theodore we leaving." "But why" the two chipmunks whined. "Because your brother has been in an accident, somebody hit him when he was crossing the street." They all hurried to the car and left for the hospital. Meanwhile, at the intersection where Simon was hit an ambulance had arrived and was carefully loading Simon into the back of the vehicle on a stretcher. They allowed Jeanette to sit in the ambulance while they transported Simon to the hospital. The ambulance carring Simon had just arrived when Dave pulled into a parking spot.

An hour later.

"Mr. Seville." The doctor came out of Simon's room, and everyone stood up. "You can go see your son if you want, but be warned, he's in bad shape." They all entered the room and seen the small chipmunk hooked up to a couple of different machines. They all gathered around and starred at the chipmunk. Jeanette, eleanor, and Theodore couldn't stop themselves. They burst out sobbing at the sight of Simon. Dave, , alvin, and brittany tried to remain calm but soon all of them had tears streaming down there face.

That night all of them camped out in the cramped hospital room, with Alvin and theodore to the right of Simon and Jeanette to the left of him her hand in his. She woke up the next morning to find Simon still wasn't awake. So once everyone else was awake they headed out to get some breakfast. As they came back down the hall the doctor stopped Dave and he ran into the room eveyone else was close behind. Fearing the worst as they entered the room they breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Simon sitting up and asking for his glasses. Jeanette ran and jumped up on the hospital bed to give simon a huge hug, but instead of getting a hug back from Simon she got what she had wanted for a long time, a kiss. At that time everyone else just starred at the two until Alvin broke the silence. "You two better stop before i get sick" "Me too" Brittany said trying to puy in her input. "All i've ever wanted to do is tell you how i felt."Simon admitted sheepishly. "Same here" Jeanette said shyly, and they both leaned foward for another kiss.  
After a couple of days Simon was able to go home, and finally after waiting since the first time they met the two kids became boyfriend and girlfriend**. **

**The End **


End file.
